Thunder Dracyan
Thunder Dracyan (Japanese: アクセル=ドラシアン, Akuseru=Dorashian, Accele=Dracyan) is a Power Type Core Change System B-Daman, and the Legendary Blue Dragon. It was first released in Japan in April 23, 2011, and was released internationally on August 1, 2013. Thunder Dracyan is Riki Ryugasaki's first B-Daman in the B-Daman Crossfire anime, and also has an upgraded version in the Cross Fight B-Daman eS season; Rising Dracyan. In addition, a second Thunder Dracyan also appeared in the final episode of B-Daman Fireblast, depicted as Tamada's partner, as well as Rising Dracyan's younger brother. Body Set: Dracyan Body Head Part: Dracyan Head The Dracyan Head takes a dragon theme in a helmet's appearance with its three horns: two ear-like ones forming a crest and a centered horn. It is also designed with two eye sockets on the horn crest representing the dragon's eyes. Anime-esque eye stickers also appear with a mouthplate of sorts. The Takara-Tomy version of the Dracyan Head has the CBC number of 015. Arm Parts: Dracyan Arms The Dracyan Arms are one of the most basic Arm Parts. It consists of curving shoulder pads and bent arms locking in fists. Due to the downward curve of the shoulders, it offers a comfortable hold for the player even if they are basic pieces. Stud Parts Thunder Dracyan uses red-colored Studs. Leg Part: Dracyan Leg The Dracyan Leg is quite basic, appearing as two stubby feet seemingly designed with armor. Core Part: Accele Accele has a set of three Hold Parts in the classic Delta formation. On the bottom Hold Part for this Core is an old favorite that has been around since Super B-Daman; a rubber drive strip, which causes a marble fired from it to spin forward while knocking down a target powerfully. As a result, this makes the Accele Core a good part for Power Types. The CBC number on the Takara-Tomy version of this Core Part is 090. Product Differences Hasbro's Thunder Dracyan uses different stickers than Takara Tomy and Sonokong's original Accele=Dracyan. The Dracyan Head changed the crest decal colour from white to yellow but neglected the white sticker at its back spike; the green eye and gem stickers were also removed. The Dracyan Arms obtained different yellow decals on the shoulders, now depicted as triangles rather than curves while its fists' stickers are gone. Accele became a smoky gray instead of chrome, as well. The Dracyan Leg stickers also turned from white to yellow and yet its side stickers are not present. Hasbro Prototype The prototype Hasbro Thunder Dracyan retained the chrome Accele. The detailing on the sticker on the top left side of the head was also retained, albeit altered. The plastic also appears to be more glossy than the released version. Other Versions *'One-Sided=Dracyan Clear Blue Ver.' - Exclusive to the CB-23: Super Custom Set Power & Rapid Fire-Type configuration also used by Riki Ryugasaki in the anime *'Rev=Dracyan Chrome Red Ver.' - The rare B-Daman of the CB-29: Random Starter 2012. *'Accele=Dracyan Copper/Silver/Gold Plated Ver.' - Tournament prizes. *'Accele=Dracyan Chrome Blue Ver.' - WBMA limited model. *'Spin=Dracyan' - Combo advertised by Takara Tomy in Core Random Booster Vol. 1. *'Break=Dracyan' - Combo advertised by Takara-Tomy in Core Random Booster Plus with the Grip Arm, also used by Riki in the anime. *'Lightning Dracyan (Hasbro)' - BD-04, a Hasbro-exclusive B-Daman based on One-Sided=Dracyan. *'Strike Dracyan' - BD-05, a Hasbro-exclusive B-Daman that comes in a two-pack with Thunder Jaku. Gallery Anime Draycan Debut.png|Thunder Dracyan's debut. Dracyan's Power.png Dracyan Vision.png|Visions of Dracyan's B-Animal. Tama.jpg Drac_merged.png|The most powerful version of Dracyan; fused with the spirit of Riki. Thunder_DracyanCG.png|Thunder Dracyan CG Screen Shot 2019-11-22 at 9.37.40 PM.png Toyline Egure_(1).jpg|Holding method nigiri1.jpg Accel.PNG|Stats Accel2.PNG Accel3.PNG|Dracyan w/''Sharks Arms, Wide Magazine and Power Manteau. 03-a.jpg AXBK-SsCAAEUvVS.jpg|Thunder Dracyan w/Tornado Magazine. 201104202350000.jpg|''Accele. raba- (1).jpg|Drive Strip. 201104202302000.jpg|Forward spin of marble fired from Thunder Dracyan. 201104202304000.jpg|Thunder Dracyan's parts AXgbcweCIAEvQX1.jpg|Thunder Dracyan w/ Lightning Dravise TC_10190.jpg|Thunder Dracyan disassembled. ThunderDracyanCollectorCard.png|Collector Card. A4449_B-DAMAN_THUNDER_DRACYAN.jpg|Thunder Dracyan (Hasbro prototype) Thunder Dracyan Hasbro packaging.jpg|At the 2013 New York Toy Fair $T2eC16RHJHwE9n8ihpkTBQ,gRHKNtQ~~60_57.JPG|Takara-Tomy packaging 674647220_o.jpg 674978783_o.jpg|Thunder Dracyan with Wide Magazine and B-Point Card 674978843_o.jpg|Thunder Dracyan DX Set Thunder Dracyan.png|Thunder Dracyan with B-Animal Keithstrife revdracyan.jpg|Rev=Dracyan Chrome Red Ver. pTRU1-16019856_alternate1_enh-z6.jpg|Hasbro packaging KeithStrife_AccelDracyan.jpg|Accele=Dracyan KeithStrife_BreakDracyan.JPG|Break=Dracyan (without Grip Arm) KeithStrife_BreakDracyan_Complete.JPG|Completed Break=Dracyan KeithStrife_MetalAcceleDracyan.jpg|Metal Accele=Dracyan Kakeru Ryugasaki Combo Kurobi Chapter9 Combo.jpg|Toy version of the "Friendship Combo" Dracyan_Packages.jpg|Old and New Packaging Designs (Takara Tomy) Attaching the arcade foot piece to the trigger.jpg|Attaching the arcade foot piece to the tigger making a comfortable trigger pad Patent Spherical object discharging toy. Accele=DracyanPatent.png|Front design. Accele=DracyanPatent1.png|Front side design. Accele=DracyanPatent2.png|Rear side design. Accele=DracyanPatent3.png|Front design. Accele=DracyanPatent4.png|Back design. Accele=DracyanPatent5.png|Top design. Accele=DracyanPatent6.png|Bottom design. Accele=DracyanPatent7.png|Right side design. Accele=DracyanPatent8.png|Left side design. Trivia *Dracyan is a portmanteau between the words, "dra'gon" and "'cyan". *It is among the latest of B-Daman, along with the later Drive=Garuburn, to have the popular Drive Strip piece. *The only other B-Daman toys (asides from its successor in the Emblem Charge System) to have the motif of a blue dragon are Soujinryu, Bakuso, King Bakuso, and Comet Dragon from Battle B-Daman, although they are Accuracy-type. *He is voiced by Kentarō Itō in Japanese and Christopher Corey Smith in the English dub. *The design of its Body Set, along with the Phoenix series from Super B-Daman, have inspired Spike=Phoenix's design. *The color of the drive strip is the same as the one of the Spike Core. *The Dracyan that comes in a two pack with Thunder Jaku is incorrectly called "Strike Dracyan" despite having the Accele Core. *The "Strike Dracyan" also comes with a chrome core just like the other two dragons, Strike Dragren, and Lightning Dravise. *Oddly enough, the B-Ta 1Go Connection Parts can attach to Dracyan's trigger making a large trigger piece that fits snug on Dracyan's trigger *The Accel=Dracyan Chrome Blue Ver. is the final form of Dracyan seen in the last episode where his spirit and Riki's are fused together. Category:B-Damans Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:Power Type Category:Core Change System Category:Drive Strip B-Daman